<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>her heart, on mine by screaminghalfpastmidnight</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/22962451">her heart, on mine</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/screaminghalfpastmidnight/pseuds/screaminghalfpastmidnight'>screaminghalfpastmidnight</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Star Wars - All Media Types, Star Wars Sequel Trilogy</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>5 + 1, 5 Times, Established Relationship, Everyone Is Gay, Shara Bey's Ring, dameron kids, for the second part</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-02-29</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-02-29</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-01 13:02:09</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Not Rated</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>2</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>3,557</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/22962451</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/screaminghalfpastmidnight/pseuds/screaminghalfpastmidnight</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>5 times Finn realized the importance of the ring around Poe's neck and the 1 time it became important to him too.</p><p>and then became important to generations of Damerons.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Poe Dameron &amp; Finn &amp; Rey, Poe Dameron &amp; Finn &amp; Rey &amp; Rose Tico, Poe Dameron/Finn</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>8</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>137</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>1. her heart, on mine</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p> </p><p>
  <strong>
    <span class="u">O N E</span>
  </strong>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>The first time he truly noticed the ring was not long after he’d woke up from his coma. Poe hadn’t been there initially, which only made his heart sink a little back then, but he’d found him soon enough. Things moved pretty fast from there. He’d been given a run-down of all that had happened since he’d been under and the General let him comm Rey to let her know he was awake. She seemed okay enough, a little scrambled but glad to see he was alive. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>It wasn’t long until he was on an adventure with Rose, trying to save the Resistance fleet from being shot out of the sky, and then soon, he was on Crait and going directly against orders and then Rose was </span>
  <em>
    <span>kissing </span>
  </em>
  <span>him. He liked Rose, could maybe even grow to love her the way he loved Rey, but he’d never expected to be </span>
  <em>
    <span>kissing</span>
  </em>
  <span> her. She’d passed out after and had been sent to the medbay and then everything got even crazier. Luke had turned up and bought them time to escape, whoever’s left following Poe. They walked side by side in silence, tension radiating off of Poe, so much that Finn didn’t dare ask him about it, no matter how much he wanted to. They just walked quickly through the underground tunnels, groups of soldiers huddling behind them. It wasn’t until he sees Poe out of the corner of his eye, bringing a hand up to his chest, that he looks at him.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Poe’s thumb is stroking what looks like a ring on a chain underneath his shirt, brow furrowed with what has to be worry. When Poe notices him looking, he lets go and sighs heavily, his look of discomfort not disappearing as he keeps his gaze ahead.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Poe.” Finn’s voice is soft, but firm. “Say it.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Poe sighs again, shaking his head. “You don’t want to hear it, buddy.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>A frown crosses Finn’s features quickly. “Since when?”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Poe looks at him in the eyes for the first time since the battle and Finn’s breath hitches, his chest tightening as he finds it normally does when Poe’s around. “Look, I’m not the one to give you a lecture on being reckless, am I? I’m just not, Finn.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Just as Finn had suspected. Although, he supposes he’d act even worse than Poe is if he’d done the same. “Doesn’t mean you can’t be mad at me for it.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“I’m not mad.” Poe’s so quick to say it, without an ounce of hesitation, that Finn knows he’s telling the truth. His next sentence is quieter, so that only Finn could hear it, not that anyone else is paying attention. “I’d just rather you not die out there. At least, not without me beside you.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>The confession doesn’t surprise Finn, only warms him. He’s felt this way of Poe ever since they’d embraced back on D’Qar, after believing him to be dead. It’d been so natural, they’d both felt their connection without ever needing to have it said aloud, and he knew that if he had to die, he wanted to go with Poe. While he never felt he needed the confirmation that Poe felt the same, hearing it releases tension he never knew he was feeling. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>He’s prompted to take Poe’s hand, and doesn’t resist it. “I know. Me too.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Poe’s shoulders relax and he intertwines his fingers with Finn’s tightly, smiling at him. Instead of stroking the ring, his thumb now strokes the top of Finn’s hand. </span>
</p><p>
  <br/>
  <br/>
</p><p>
  <span class="u">
    <strong>TWO</strong>
  </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>The second time he sees it, Poe’s shirtless in their shared quarters.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>He’d shared rooms before with the other troopers in his squadron, although the rooms had been pristine white, clean, and tiny. It’d been at least four to a room, on bunk beds with one dresser that kept black under-garments and their armor, helmets hanging on their bedposts.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>So he’d shared rooms before, but sharing with the First Order and sharing with the Resistance were proving to be two very different things. While still small, their rooms were a little more spacious and they were allowed to have their own things. They didn’t only serve as a place to sleep, but also as a place to relax, hang out, eat. Granted, most people ate in the dining hall all together, but the option to eat alone was there. Finn had acquired more items than he’d owned in his entire life, initially starting with Poe’s jacket, and continuing on with clothes of his own, a couple history novels, a holo and a comm. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>He only shared the room with Poe and BB-8, who had warmed up to him quickly. They’d come naturally into a routine. BB-8 waking the both of them up at the same time, Poe using the refresher first as he usually had to get his mission earlier than Finn, who mostly stayed on base, getting used to being an actual Resistance fighter. Poe would give him a pat on the back before he left with BB-8 and Finn would normally pass by him on his way to see the General for his own orders. They met for dinner in the mess hall everyday and sat at the same table, that had come to consist of Black Squadron, Rey, Rose and Lieutenant Connix, if she made it in time.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>They’d stick around with Rey for a little longer before she had to run her training course once more, and then Finn would retire to their shared room, Poe usually entering after Finn had already fallen asleep, going over some of the extra work he’d get as Commander. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>By their two week mark of being on D’Qar, they’d had the routine down to a T. It changed a day later when the General requested Poe go on a dangerous mission that she needed her best pilot for. He wouldn’t be alone, he was bringing Snap and Jess, but it worried Finn either way. He’d found out from Karé in the hangar and found himself abandoning the work he was doing on his holo to head back to his and Poe’s room. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span> When he arrives, Poe’s packing a small bag with a few clothes and essentials, with no shirt on. Now, Finn assumes Poe’s been shirtless around him before, most likely when he arrives long after Finn’s asleep and changes for bed, or even behind the thin door of the refresher while Finn talks to BB-8 in their main room. But he’s never actually </span>
  <em>
    <span>seen</span>
  </em>
  <span> him shirtless. It sends a thrill up Finn’s spine.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Hey, buddy. Listen, I’ve got to-” Poe looks up at him as he’s talking.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“I know. Karé told me.” Finn makes the choice of sitting on Poe’s bed as he packs, and Poe doesn’t seem to mind.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Let me guess… she told you it was super dangerous.” Poe smiles at him cheekily, bringing a small one to Finn’s face. Poe’s smile is easily his favourite thing in the world. It reminds him that he’s alive and a </span>
  <em>
    <span>person</span>
  </em>
  <span>, capable of being happy and loved, capable of finding fun and peace in a world plagued with war. “Don’t worry. We’ll be fine.” </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>It’s then that the ring catches the light, shining silver momentarily. Finn realizes quickly that it’s the first time he’s actually seen what it looks like. It’s a thick silver band, smooth and simple, unlike Rose’s moon necklace. It hangs low and a little to Poe’s left, almost directly above his heart. Finn doesn’t realize he’s staring until a shirt’s pulled over Poe’s head and he’s zipping his bag up, BB-8 whirring around his ankles, indicating that it’s time to go. (Although Poe was teaching him, Finn wasn’t very good at binary yet).</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“I should only be gone for a day or two. Three if we get held up. Will you be okay without me?” Poe asks, a teasing twinkle in his eye. Finn stands then, smirking.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“How will I survive? I’ll probably miss BB-8 more.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Poe laughs a real laugh, clapping Finn on the shoulder. “Uncalled for, buddy.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Finn’s pulled into a tight hug then, thoughts of the ring disappearing as his worry for the man in his arms sets in. He feels Poe pull him in tighter and he reciprocates, face buried in his neck, trying to prolong the hug as much as he can. They have to pull away eventually, and Poe leans down to pick up his bag as Finn says goodbye to BB-8. They’re almost out the door when Finn speaks. “Don’t die.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Poe half-smiles. “Without you? Wouldn’t dream of it.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>He makes it back in a day and a half and Finn can finally breathe again.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span class="u">
    <strong>THREE</strong>
  </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>It’s the early hours of the morning when he sees the ring again, illuminated by the glow of the moon in the pitch blackness of their quarters. Sweat drips down his cheek as his breathing slows, the previous nightmare loosening it’s hold on him. Poe sits above him, the ring hanging just above his face. Prior to this very moment, he’d believed Poe only wore the ring on missions for good luck. It provides him something to focus on as he gets himself under control, letting go of the fear and pain he’d just felt. When he pries his eyes off of the swinging chain, they meet Poe’s concerned ones. His arm is across Finn’s body and he rubs his eyes, sitting up.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“You alright, buddy?” Poe asks, softly. Despite all that’s just occurred, Finn can’t help but take in the man’s face. His unruly curls hang lower than they did when he met him, his eyes soft, welcoming, and familiar. He’s shirtless again, dressed only in pajama pants very similar to the ones Finn’s in. Finn can just make out the stubble around his pouty lips as a streak of moonlight glides over his skin just right. He’s looking at him with wide eyes and his </span>
  <em>
    <span>Finn smile</span>
  </em>
  <span> and he could just kiss him right now.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Instead, he speaks. “Yeah. It was just a dream. Sorry.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>He feels Poe rub his thumb over his shoulder just as he peers down at him. “It’s okay. I get ‘em too.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>And when Finn wakes up a month later to Poe sitting upright in his own bed, breathing heavy and a hand on the ring around his neck, looking so haunted yet so beautiful, Finn thinks he’s in love with him. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span class="u">
    <strong>FOUR</strong>
  </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>He finally figures out the origin of the ring on a mission. The General sent him, Poe, Rey and Rose on a simple intel gathering mission (Finn and Rose have a bet that it was just to get the four of them out of her hair). It had been quick and easy up until some complications with the Falcon meaning they’d need to lay low on a jungle planet for some time until Rey and Poe figured out how to fix it. They’d all secretly enjoyed the three days where they’d had nothing to do, no one to save and could spend all the time in the world with each other. Rey had moved from her spot sleeping on the Falcon into Rose’s quarters a few months prior and the four of them liked spending time together. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>They were waiting on a part they needed when Poe suggested he and Finn go on a walk, which really meant sneak off the Falcon while Rey and Rose were asleep like children and go lie down by a waterfall, but Finn was all for it either way. Poe had been to this planet numerous times, and although most were missions with no down time, he’d stumbled across the perfect little picnic area by a long, flowing river. They were lying down on the grass, Finn’s right leg almost entwined with Poe’s left when he saw it again. The twinkle of the ring, peeking out from between the buttons on Poe’s shirt. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <em>
    <span>No time like the present.</span>
  </em>
  <span> “Poe?”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Hmm?” Poe mumbles, head resting on his hands, sun beaming down on his face, warm and cozy, almost enough to put him to sleep. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“The ring on your neck. I’ve never seen you take it off.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Poe laughs peacefully, bringing a hand up to rub it as he normally does. “That’s because I don’t.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>He turns his head to the side, staring right at Finn and the look on his face is so relaxed that Finn doesn’t feel guilty about raising his eyebrows, telling him to go on. Poe’s smile grows wider at that and he turns his head back, gazing up at the sky. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“It was my mom’s wedding ring. My dad gave it to me after she died.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Finn didn’t know much about Shara Bey and Kes Dameron. He knew they were both Rebel fighters during the majority of the first war. He knew Shara was a pilot who died in a crash when Poe was a young boy and Kes remained on Yavin IV, where Poe grew up when he ran away and joined the Navy, and then the Resistance. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“My dad told me that when I found the right partner, I should give them the ring, but until then, having it with me, sort of means she’s also with me. This ring signified her love for my dad and I. Having it around my neck feels like it’s her heart, on mine.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Poe turns his head to look at him again, the wind blowing that one curl right over his eyes. Finn is definitely in love with him.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span class="u">
    <strong>FIVE</strong>
  </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>The ring takes on a new meaning when they’ve made the move from best friends to boyfriends, as if that could ever adequately describe their connection. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>They’re in their quarters, in their now </span>
  <em>
    <span>shared</span>
  </em>
  <span> bed, making out like teenagers. Finn’s pushed on his back as Poe climbs over him, shirt now flung somewhere to the floor. Finn gazes up at the gorgeous man on top of him, who runs a hand through his hair, a flustered smile on his face. The ring sways sideways around his neck and Finn reaches up to grab it, tugging gently as he pulls Poe down and their lips connect. Poe’s hand comes up to cup Finn’s cheek, his other one reaching low as Finn’s fingers keep hold of the ring, prompting a low whimper from Poe.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Finn’s not the religious type, it’s hard to be when you’re fighting a large-scale war, but he finds himself praying that ring becomes his someday. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span class="u">
    <strong>ONE</strong>
  </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>It does. The ring makes the move from Poe’s neck to Finn’s right before the battle of Exegol, as the newly crowned co-generals say their goodbyes.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>They’re standing in front of Poe’s x-wing, clasped in a tight embrace, swaying ever so slightly. Finn can feel Poe’s breath on his neck, his face nuzzled in as close as it can get, a gentle kiss placed there before they pull away. Finn’s nowhere near ready to let him go yet (not that he ever will be), so he grabs the back of Poe’s head and pulls him forwards, their foreheads resting against each other and their eyes fluttering closed as their noses bump together. Finn moves his fingers through Poe’s hair in a calming manner,  Poe’s thumb brushing over his cheek the same way. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Poe leans in and gives him a gentle kiss and then another. “I love you.” Then another. “So much.” Then another.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“I love you.” Finn mumbles against his lips. Poe pulls away abruptly, a new light in his eyes that confuses Finn. He steps back and yanks the chain off of his neck, grabbing Finn’s hand and placing the ring in it. He closes Finn’s fingers around it as Finn’s mouth drops open, gazing up at the man before him in adoration. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“We both know we can’t promise anything, baby.” There’s unshed tears in Poe’s eyes and he blinks them away quickly. “This way, I’ll be with you no matter what.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Finn nods, understanding exactly what Poe’s feeling. “And we’ll die together.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>At that, Poe pulls him in for a rough kiss, both hands on his cheeks. He gives him one more before climbing into the x-wing and leaning down for the last one.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Finn makes his way through the crowds, tugging the chain over his head and tightening it so that he doesn’t lose it. It’s his now. He wears the heart of the love of his life around his neck, and it immediately becomes one of the most important things in the galaxy to him.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>To his astonishment, he makes it back. And so does Poe.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>He scours the base for him, hand subconsciously rubbing the ring around his neck (now he realizes why Poe does this so much). He finds him soon enough, arm in a sling that worries him to no end, but they crash together nonetheless. He’s sure his fingernails are digging into Poe’s shoulders too hard, and he can feel a wetness starting to grow on his shoulder, but neither move away. That is, until they see Luke’s old x-wing arrive.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>They spend most of the celebrations apart, tending to General business and checking in on what are now </span>
  <em>
    <span>their people</span>
  </em>
  <span>. Finn makes sure Rey gets to medbay and thanks Lando and Jannah and all the trooper defects for their help. He gets to relax more than Poe does, who doesn’t stop working for a second, burdened with the impossible task of letting families know of their losses. Finn’s reminded of Snap and makes a point to check up on Karé. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>And later, when they fall into bed and Poe slips the ring onto Finn’s left hand, it fits perfectly. </span>
</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0002"><h2>2. bonus</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <span class="u">
    <strong>BONUS</strong>
  </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Shara Bey’s ring remains on Finn’s finger until the day he dies; peacefully, surrounded by his four beautiful children, his two larger-than-life grandkids, and his husband beside him, who will pass only moments later. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>His body isn’t burned with it; instead, it’s worn on a chain around his youngest son’s neck. He’d had a conversation with his eldest before then, who’d promised to give it to Snap Anakin Dameron after they’d both gone. His youngest had always been a handful. Born to be a rebel with a fire in him like no other. He was inherently good, both of his parents knew that, but it was because of his goodness that Finn knew a possible fall to the Dark Side would be much easier. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Snap rubs his thumb over the silver band as he watches his parents’ bodies disappear under the fire, praying to whoever’s out there that they remain together in the afterlife. He holds his niece in his arms and she reaches her hand out to feel it with him, as they’d both seen Finn do their entire lives. His heart breaks for both of his nieces, who most likely won’t remember his dad’s hugs and his papa’s smile. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>It’s only a week later when he leaves for his own journey, with no one except BB-8 to accompany him. He squeezes his nieces tightly and sends them reassurance, the way his Auntie Rey used to do with him. His oldest sister Shara, promises him he can always come back and live with her and her wife, Kor-ul. His sister Leia begs for him to stay and his brother Sky sobs in his arms, blubbering on about how proud he is. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Snap ends up okay. He misses his dads more and more everyday, even when he’s the age they were when they passed. As he grows older, he understands them more. He witnesses war, falls in love, he fights for what’s right, and he finds a family outside of his blood. </span>
</p><p>
  <br/>
  <br/>
</p><p>
  <span>He dies of a broken heart, when his youngest daughter is killed in battle. The ring gets passed on to his other daughter. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>She also lives. She sees devastation and travesty as her ancestors did, but she also sees the beauty of the galaxy. She spends time with species who cherish life and celebrate waking up to the sunshine. She falls in love and then falls out of it. She feels like she’s failed the ring around her neck by giving it to a man who never loved her in the first place. She dies in a freak accident, the ring dragged out of the water by her best friend, who takes up the mantle. He creates a wonderful family. The ring is passed on to his only child. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>The ring is then passed on to that child’s child. And then through two more generations before the ring falls out of the cockpit of an old x-wing, never to be found. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>From the ring, grows a tall, beautiful force tree. In a way, Shara Bey and Kes Dameron’s love never dies. Neither does Poe and Finn’s, nor Snap and Juni. Nor Herol and Wesh. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Everyone knows the legacy of the Dameron’s and the story of the ring becomes common knowledge. Anthropologists and history buffs look everywhere for the ring, hoping to place it in Rebel museums. They never find it.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>The ring lives on, not as a piece of history to be looked upon by generations who are lucky enough to never have to fight a war, but through a loving tree, providing shelter and wisdom to the little kids who play around it, young and naive, waiting for their life to start. </span>
</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>